Balaluga (Uber Rare Cat)
Balaluga '''is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Tales of the Nekoluga event. Balaluga is one of the cats (?) that should be used to support the player's front line with some sort of harmful abilities to all enemies (literally) in a wide area, in its case, guaranteed Freeze effect. true Form added in update 6.2 increases Balaluga's Freeze duration and gains a guaranteed Weaken ability. Cat Evolves into '''Balalan Pasalan at level 10. Evolves into Piccolan Pasalan at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros *Uber long range. *Can stop all enemies with 100% chance, including White and Metal enemies. *True Form increases Freeze duration and 100% Weakens all enemies. Cons *Extremely slow recharge time, even for an Uber Rare. *Slow attack animation, attack rate and movement speed. *Pathetic attack damage, along with low health for an Uber Rare. *Useless in unevolved form. Strategy/Usage *Like the other Nekolugas, this cat is meant to be used in its evolved form as a support unit. It is pointless when it comes to taking out enemies by himself, but it can, however, stop any enemy unit within its very high range attack radius. For this reason, it can be used as a protective enemy-stopping shield for your other Uber Rares or Bahamut Cat to protect them from enemies that progress quickly through your meatshields. *Another use for it would be to stop long-ranged enemies that can chew through your unit's HP while being approached (such as Camelle or Master A.). If you have free money, you could use this tactic along with a bunch of Lion Cats and Crazed Giraffe Cats. *On the flip side, this cat has a long cooldown between attacks, meaning it can only be used as a luxury support character, and will never guarantee your victory without a proper line-up or strategy. *This cat can be used effectively against The Perfect Cyclone, freezing the Cyclone then immediately sending Awakened Bahamut will get at least one knockback on the Cyclone. *You can use it in Draconian to freeze the Manic King Dragons and send A. Bahamut to deal heavy damage. Description English Version *Normal Form: Not sure if this is a Cat... There's just something about that belly... *Evolved Form: No. Way. This can't be right... Seems like this one stops all enemies in range. *True Form: A totally unknown extraterrestrial lifeform of unimaginable power...or just a weird cat? Freezes and weakens all enemies in area attack range. Japanese Version Cost *Chapter 1: $3000 *Chapter 2: $4500 *Chapter 3: $6000 Upgrading Cost Catfruit Evolution Stats Appearance *Normal Form: A small Nekoluga creature, except this one is round, has a long mouth, and has two wisp-like things above his head. Attacks with an energy flash from the wisps. *Evolved Form: Balalan is now giant, with his elbows and mid-torso being replaced by dark orbs. His body appears to be melting around his torso orb. Attacks by lowering himself and then using the orbs to freeze his opponents with a bright blue flash. *True Form: Balalan remains mostly the same, but now has grey flaps sticking out of his head as well as bone-like objects clutching his torso orb. Attack is the same except that the flash is now pinkish-red. Trivia *Among Nekoluga family, his name indicates that he has separate limbs/body parts. Bala-luga might be taken from bara (ばらばら; bara bara), an onomatopoeic word that is used to express scatter/separate/split.Or bala which means stomach. *In its normal form, it does more damage then its evolved form but it does not have its freeze ability (level 20-30). *Piccolan Pasalan's design greatly resembles the Angel Sachiel from the anime Neon Genesis Evangelion. ''Similarities include the red core in the center of their bodies, the flaps on the sides of their heads, the "lances" inside their arms, and the rib-like bones clutching their core, in addition to having similar body shapes. Its description states that it may be an extraterrestrial of unfathomable power, further referencing the Angels from the series. **This may be why it requires one more Yellow (Angel) Catfruit to evolve when compared to the other types of Catfruit it needs. *This is one of the few Cats able to affect all enemies, including Metal enemies. *This unit has the lowest damage of any Uber Rare. *The bala in the start of its name may reference the word (μπάλα) in greek, which means ball. *Balalan Pasalan is currently the third-longest ranged Uber Rare in the game. (While the first place being Assassinlan Pasalan, second being Evangelist Cat.) *Balalan Pasalan is one of the only cats in the game with an ability that is effective against all types of enemies, including White and Metal. The others are Asilan Pasalan, Li'l Nyandam, Slug Jockey Cat and God. Gallery Balaluga-1-.png|Normal form description (EN) Balalan pasalan-1-.png|Evolved form description (EN) 171 normal.png|Normal Form description (JP) 171 evolved.png|Evolved Form description (JP) Bararaga Attack Animation.gif|Balaluga's attack animation. Bararan Basaran Attack Animation.gif|Balalan Pasalan's attack animation. 172-3.jpg|True Form in action 172-3 attack.jpg|True Form attack Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/unit/172.html *https://www.reddit.com/r/battlecats/comments/6jsaav/cats_new_jp_units_translations_uber_tier_list/ ---- Units Release Order: '<< Tecoluga | Li'l Nyandam >> ''' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-White Cats Category:Anti-Red Cats Category:Anti-Black Cats Category:Anti-Floating Cats Category:Anti-Angel Cats Category:Anti-Metal Cats Category:Anti-Alien Cats Category:Anti-Zombie Cats Category:Cats with Freeze ability Category:Cats with Weaken ability Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Gacha Cats